1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket-type terminal for use in effecting a relatively high-amperage power connection with a male pin of any desired length.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
A power port terminal for interconnecting a backplane with a male pin plug may be formed in any one of a variety of ways. U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,707 illustrates a power terminal that includes a base to which a mating component having a socket may be attached. In this terminal the base and a portion of the mating component are formed as screw machined parts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,357 shows a power connector in which a socket defined from a crown band of spring contact beams is inserted into a block of conductive material. In both of these arrangements the contact beams of the terminal extend around the entire 360.degree. periphery of the male pin. However, since one end of the terminal is closed, the socket may accept a pin having only a predetermined limited axial dimension.
The power terminal shown at page 334, 335 of the Du Pont Electronics Interconnect and Packaging Catalog, August 1988, is also a machined part having a socket that may accept a pin having only a predetermined limited axial dimension. This part also includes a snapring latch arrangement which is received about the socket of the terminal and which cooperates with a housing to retain the terminal.
The terminal shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,400, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, is formed from a stamped blank of conductive material. Again, however, it appears that the socket portion of the terminal is blocked at an axially rearward point by a wire crimp barrel and an insulation crimp barrel, effectively limiting the axial dimension of a pin receivable in the socket.
The power terminal forming a part of the Du Pont HPC Connector System, as shown at page 6 of Bulletin 7121, January 1987, is fabricated from a stamped blank of conductive material. Although in this terminal the length of the pin receivably by the socket is not limited, the socket region does not fully surround the pin when the same is received therein.
U.S. Pat. 5,376,012, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, discloses a power port terminal which is formed by stamping from a blank of conductive material. The socket includes a web with a plurality of beams. The inner surface of the beams define a substantially continuous cylindrical contact surface. The trailing mounting portion has a set of mounting legs. While this contact provides a socket formed from a stamped conductive material that both surrounds a male pin over substantially 360.degree. of its periphery and does not limit the axial length of pin receivable therein, it has been found that this contact may tend to pivot on its longitudinal axis when it is mounted in a through hole of an insulative housing.
A need, therefore, exists for a stamped power contact which does not pivot on its longitudinal axis. A need also exists for such a stamped power contact which is not subject to being overextended into the through hole of the insulative housing in which it is mounted.